1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum controller for use with an endoscope.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An endoscope is a medical instrument that can be inserted into the body cavity or organ of a patient for performing various surgical procedures. An endoscope may include an optics system to allow a user to view the body cavity or organ. A working or biopsy channel typically extends along the entire length of the endoscope to allow passage of various instruments, and/or tools into a patient.
An endoscope includes an elongated, flexible shaft within which extends the channels and instrumentation. A control handle is conventionally provided at the proximal end of the shaft for holding and manipulating the endoscope through the patient. One or more controls may be provided on the handle for operating various features of the endoscope. One or more ports are conventionally provided on the handle to provide access to the working or biopsy channel.
For some endoscopic surgical procedures, it may be desirable to draw a vacuum in or near the body cavity or organ of the patient. A fluid conduit may be coupled to a vacuum source to draw a vacuum through a channel of the endoscope or through an external tube.